


Wrestling with Douchebags

by clipper782



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782
Summary: A story I wrote some years ago, but it never ended up on here. Apologies if it's been published before. About 90% sure its based on a tumblr prompt. Short Magidbeleon fluff piece.





	Wrestling with Douchebags

"He's made a mockery of me, Dipper! A mockery!"

Dipper sighed a small sigh, trying and failing to cover the noise, gently ruffling his sister's hair as she quietly thumped her head into the lunchroom table.

"You aren't still on about that jerk, are you? He was a jerk. That's all there is to it. You're better off without him, he wasn't even that cute..."

"It's not that, Dipper! It's not! Believe me, I am done with him. Forever." Mabel raised her head from the table. She was red and a bit splotchy. "I just wish I wasn't so easily taken in."

"It isn't your fault!" Dipper protested.

"I know that, it's just, well, he's made a mockery of me!"

Mabel heard her brother sigh again, not even trying to hide it. He didn't say anything further, just continued patting her shoulder in an awkwardly reassuring way.

*

The guy in question was one Blake Frampton, four-time wrestling champ (soon to be five-time as he loved reminding everyone). Mabel would be lying if she said that was a large part of why she went out with him to begin with. Sure, he had little to no redeeming qualities, but his poor grades and penchant for wrestling reminded her of her Grunkle Stan. Anyone who shared traits in common with him couldn't be all bad, right?

She had of course been wrong and Blake Frampton had been nothing like Grunkle Stan. He never had been.

She always had known how to pick the worst possible guys, hadn't she?

*

"I still have tickets to Blake's match. I wonder if I can sell them and make some money?" She pondered later that evening, sitting in the den.

"Mabel, they give them away for free at the school. I don't think you can sell them."

"But I mean, hey, you know that, and I know that, but what if someone out there who happens to really love wrestling doesn't know that? There's a sucker born every minute, Dipper."

"You always get a lot more like Grunkle Stan after a break up."

"Yeah so?"

"It's uncanny."

Mabel shrugged. "Well, if you're going to take after Ford, someone has to take after Stan."

Dipper only mumbled incoherently in response.

*

She hated him. Blake Frampton. She would go to his match if only to see him lose, the only problem was he never lost.

"Blargh." It would be a waste not to go. Not that she had paid anything for the tickets. But there were tickets so it felt like she had.

She would have just torn them up and tossed them away, but for some reason she did not.

As it turned out she would need them after all.

*

"You're way too weird to date for real. I just went along with it 'cause I heard you were easy."

She tried to protest. He was being so nonchalant about it. "Because I'm looking for a serious relationship, dumbass!"

He shrugged, "Well, you're not going to find it here." He shrugged, "I've got a new girl now, so whatever."

And that was it, it was over. Like some sort of weird funhouse mirror version of high school drama shows. She felt so very lost. These things weren't supposed to happen for real.

She was quite ready for high school to be over at this point. Her quest for an precious high school romance, it seemed, was at an end.

*

But that was last week and this was this week. She finally saw the actual roster for Blake's match.

Sure she'd heard Blake going off about fighting some 'weird freshman prison kid who probably thinks he's tough', but she had never really thought much about it.

This called for a plan of action. And maybe a new sweater.

*

The sweater might have had too many sparkles, but it was ready the day of the match. 'Gideon Gleeful 2016'. She'd forgotten the title for the match, so that would have to do. It wouldn't be too hard for her to get in front. Visible to the combatants.

Now she just had to wait for a certain prison bus to arrive.

*

"He made a mockery of me, Gideon! A mockery!" She had brought him into an abandoned bathroom in a mostly unused wing of the school's basement floor.

"How dare he!" The former child psychic cried indignantly, his eyes narrowed, his arms reaching out for her, leaning in conspiratorially. 

"I thought he was serious. I was looking for something, someone, serious. He took advantage of that... Took advantage of me." She didn't quite know why she was telling him all this. But she was quite frankly relying on him. He wasn't here for her, but she needed him to be there.

"His mockery shall not go unpunished. I will not allow him to leave here ali-- well, unscathed."

She found herself smiling at his slip. She knew he most certainly wasn't evil any more. Just worked up. Worked up on her behalf. It felt kind of nice, though it came with a pang of guilt for dragging him off with her for such a thing after so many years without so much in the way of speaking to him.

He had gotten much larger, more muscular and filled out. He was taller than her now, and in all likelihood wasn't done growing yet. His hair was much more manageable, his eyes still big and bright and blue. He was still wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. He did look like a force to be reckoned with.

"I didn't know you were involved in wrestling." She said finally, after studying him.

"You do pick up a few things in prison, you know..." He trailed off slightly, "Well, it's actually part of my rehabilitation program."

"You know Grunkle Stan used to wrestle."

Gideon's eyebrows rose. Apparently he had not.

"Does that surprise you?"

"Not really. It shouldn't, should it? Just surprising that we'd have that in common."

*

Blake Frampton was pissed off. Not only had his ex-girlfriend come to his game to cheer on his opponent, but the little freak had actually beaten him.

A sneer was visible on his face as the title was awarded to Gideon Gleeful, the prison kid with the truly unfortunate name and smarmy little accent.

It stayed on his face as Mabel rushed up to embrace the white-haired boy.

It stayed on his face as the boy whispered under his breath to him, "You're lucky Mabel's so sweet. I would've really liked to hurt you."

It especially didn't leave his face as the two shared a kiss.

Good, they deserved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have kinda projected onto Mabel a little bit up there somewhere, but hey.
> 
> I don't know why this isn't up here, maybe I just wasn't satisfied? But I'm not going to change it at this point.
> 
> If this was your prompt... Thanks!


End file.
